Inconstant Moon
by Driva
Summary: What would happen if the horcrux inside harry had been able to communicate to him? What if it had seen the similarities to Harry's life and his own.What will happen when prophesied enemies become lovers? How will it impact the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

Inconstant Moon

_Summary:What if the horcrux that was a part of Harry could communicate to him throughout his entire life? What if it had seen the similarities to Harry's life and his own and decided to protect him. How would it affect the outcome of the war? How would it affect the Wizarding world when prophesied enemies become lovers?_

_A/N:This is my first ever story here on fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy and know that criticism will be appreciated.  
><em>

I wonder if the sun ever despised the moon for its beauty. Though it's rays were other worldly in its own right, the light conveyed by the moon was nothing short of ethereal "It was a pity, a true pity that the full moon was only visible 2 times a month", Harry thought as he gazed out the sole window in the isolated tower he now called home.

He would be turning 11 in a few minutes and didn't know whether or not he was excited or just wary. He could feel it, just taste it in the air that something life altering would happen tonight and yet even though he had no idea whether or not the outcome would be beneficial, he knew he'd welcome it with open arms.

His intuition had yet to fail him after all. He always knew when not to speak and what not to speak to upset uncle Vernon. He always knew how far to run to lose Dudley when he and his fat whale of gang decided to play harry hunting and yet, no matter what he did he could never understand why or what he could have possibly done to deserve such individuals legally known as his family. He sometimes wondered whether or not it was his intuition guiding him or someone separate from himself within him.

Odd as it sounds he never truly felt alone. Despite the life of abuse he'd lived through caused by his so called family it had always seemed as though someone was watching over him. He'd like to think it was his parents however a part of him vehemently refused to listen to such a thing. Apart of him treated it as though it was the enemy and yet another part of him embraced it like second skin. Regardless of his emotions at any particular moment when regarding the spirit-as he preferred to call it- there had never been a moment in which he refused to abide by its guidance. His instinct had always forced him to it had always been right he'd realized shortly after coming into terms with its existence.

That letter was another clue that something was not natural about him. Well not natural to the Dursleys. He couldn't say that the little tidbits of his 'talents' weren't exciting to exercise. The time he'd turned his teacher's hair blue was nothing less than satisfying. She'd deserved it after all. Who was it that had embarrassed him in front of the class, criticizing his clothes? Dudley's hand me downs even though couldn't be categorized as clothes on him was the closest thing he had to it. The spirit had seemed to agree as well. It had sent him gentle pulses of amusement through their bond. Maybe he was over thinking it but he could swear it had been smirking at him. Regardless the only way they seemed to be able to communicate with each other with emotions rather than words. The spirit could not speak to him and yet he felt closer bond tying him to it rather than anyone else whom he'd physically spoken to.

"If my parents were still here would they have dressed me similarly," Harry thought mournfully as a wave of sympathy and comfort washed over him."Aunt Petunia had said that they were drunks and had died because of it but how can I believe her when all she says is lies" Harry whispered forlornly

"I wonder if she ever tires of hearing them. Lies spoken not only to her 'friends 'but also to herself"

Then again she can't contact to gossip with her so called friends anymore. No, they were currently on a secluded island, far away from normal civilization, to get rid of his freakishness once and for all.

"Ring!" The clock had just struck 12 and it was now officially his birthday. Harry only had moments to wish himself happy birthday before the door came flying open.

The oaf that entered the once standing doors was humongous. In his hand he seemed to holding a few things. The man-no oaf as he'd be insulting his own race to categorize such a thing as human-fumbled around for a bit trying get himself together before laying his eyes on harry. Delight and recognition spread throughout his eyes as he exclaimed "Harry! My gods! look at how big you've become"

Harry could only think back on these next few moments and wonder quite honestly to himself what the hell was wrong with him to even think of talking to such a creature let alone agreeing to leave with him. Maybe he was truly insane. Those years that he'd been with the Dursleys for had done nothing but make him cynical. Not to mention the fact that he had a spirit living within him who he now realized was called Marvolo.

He won't ever forget the first time Marvolo spoke to him. Hagrid had led him through the busy streets of diagonally to stop in front of Gringotts. The oaf simply bustled in without a thought to his surroundings and the goblin guard seemed to sneer slightly upon catching sight of the half giant. He stood there for a moment perplexed on whether or not he should follow the oaf or greet the guard. Greeting had seemed to be the polite thing to do but how does one greet a goblin

Suddenly an voice interrupted and answered his train of thoughts

"_**Bow, Harry**_" a silky voice instructed and harry found himself doing just that only to rise to see confusion precedence a flash of respect shine throughout the goblins eyes. Feeling slightly more confident he entered the bank and felt his eyes widen at the grandness of the building. Where had that voice come from? It didn't sound like someone spoke to him physically more so like a voice echoed throughout his inner being.

"Hurry up now Harry we have places to go after this. Can't spend all yer time standing there gawking now can you?" The oaf apparently had a lot on his mind and he also had the gall to educate him upon proper behaviour. This world was ridiculously different from the one he had just left. Despite its bizarreness he couldn't help but feel a sense of awe at the pure magic it eluded. The spirit sent a wave of reassurance before responding to him

"_**Magic will never leave you harry. It's a limb that you need for survival and a 6th sense that you've been deprived of for so long. Love it, embrace it and you'll find yourself amidst of its purest glory. It'll be with you forever just like me"**_

Those words filled him a sense of acceptance and something else he couldn't begin to identify. It was warm and secure. Was this what it felt like to be accepted by another? Was this what it felt like to be loved? No he couldn't begin to think of such thought. He couldn't bear to image a world without Marvolo. Shaking away that thought to the side he briskly walked towards Hagrid and stared up into the calculating eyes of another goblin.

"Mr. Potter I presume?" came a shrewd voice and harry forced himself not to flinch. Instead he stared up defiantly and spoke in his calmest voice, "Yes sir may I ask whom you are?"The goblin seemed slightly stunned at the question but masked his emotions expertly before responding in a curt tone "Griphook, Mr. Potter. I'll be leading you to your vaults. Please follow me"

Harry and unfortunately the oaf as well followed the goblin wordlessly only to end up staring in awe and confusion at the sight of his vault no correction trust vault as griphook kindly pointed out before informing him he'd be gaining access to his family vaults upon his majority.

"Who has been taking care of all this while I was growing up? If I have this much money, why was I dressed in rags?" Harry asked furiously.

Professor Dumbledore has taken it upon himself to be your magical guardian as your godfather is incriminated while your parents will was sealed by the Chief Warlock who also happens to be professor Dumbledore

"He means well Harry; he left you with a safe home after the war. He had been the one to leave you with the Dursleys. Aren't you happy you lived with them? The oaf interrupted and unknowingly fueled not only harry rage but also Marvolos however there was no point in showing it in front of Hagrid who was obviously and disgracefully loyal to this man.

"Hagrid can you please leave I think I need to finish this discussion alone. Don't worry I'll get the money needed and figure out what to buy on my own."

"But Dumbledore said-"harry interrupted before Hagrid could finish and gave him a pleading look that made the oaf sigh in defeat. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then here's your ticket"

"So let me get this straight this man made sure my godfather was in prison, sealed my parent will so he'd be able to place me where he 's seen fit, and has been in control of all my assets?"

"He became your magical guardian Mr. Potter. He was meant to take care of you that was the only reason why he could access your money."

"Do I look as though I've been taken care of? If he's my guardian then why am I wearing rags? I'm denied my own money by this stranger and you allowed for this? Has he made any transaction in my name?"

"He's made several throughout the past decade, the most recent one a transaction of 1000 galleons for the personal uses of the Weasleys and is recorded to be extracted every month after so."

Rage boiled at the pit of his stomach as he thought of the years of pointless pain and target for bullying. He could barely keep himself standing as all he wanted to do was scream at the injustice that had been done to him."_**Calm down harry if we are going to get anywhere in this world we're first going to have to rationalize**_."Marvolo voice cut through his muddled thoughts and anger and forced him to think clearer. He suddenly felt very grateful to have Marvolo with him.

"Is there a way to stop him from accessing my accounts without directly attacking him?"He asked Marvolo

"_**Ask the goblin to suspend his accessibly to your vaults on account of suspicious behaviour. As the heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter you can take this up to The Lords House. An injustice to a wealthy pureblood family and the saviour of the Wizarding world will rock them on their heels. The case will close swiftly in your preference as well as privately if you so wish.**_"

"Wouldn't I need an attorney to represent me?"

"_**You would but we'll discuss that later. Just make sure the goblin carries out these commands and you'll have no reason to fear for you financial state**_"

Harry calmly informed griphook of the idea to which his shrewd eyes lit up in delight. He could only wonder how much of it was towards specifically Dumbledore's suffering or just for another wizard suffering. After getting access to a money pouch he left with a fierce determination to show not just Dumbledore but also the Wizarding world the repercussion of their decisions. Marvolos gentle reassurances were the only thing that kept him calm throughout the day.

Now looking at the mirror in the leaky cauldron harry could only gaze at his features with slight contentment. His height even thought through malnutrition could be passed as slightly below average for his age. Maybe it was his magic that helped him not look emaciated. Food was a rare delicacy in the Dursleys house. Not for the Dursleys of course just for him. Pitch black curly hair seemed to lay tousled on his head with unruly locks that refused to lay flat. His features made him seem somewhat distinct he though compared himself to the other children running through diagonally. High cheekbones and a sharp jaw line gave him a regal if not slightly feminine look.

His glasses were long gone after a quick trip to the eye emporium that was located in diagonally They no longer shadowed his eyes and the world was brighter and clearer. His eyes a piercing emerald green which seemed to be half shrouded in mystery. "Like the moon" he thought to himself in sardonic amusement. However his most striking feature was the scar that ran down his face, from his forehead directly through the eyelids and stopped at his jaw line. Even thought it should have disfigured it face the scar seemed like nothing more than a delicate design. As sadly that was exactly how he seemed overall: Delicate, lithe and short.

His first shop had been madam Malkins robe shop. He spared himself no expense and bought an entire wardrobes filled with casual robes, quidditch robes and even a couple formal robe just in case an occasion popped up. Appearances were important. It was a lesson he learned in the muggle world and he'd rather stand out for being dressed nicely then like a servant. Marvolo agreed with him 100 percent and even helped choose out a few robes for him. Green and silver apparently complimented him according to Marvolo and he strangely found himself flushing with pride knowing Marvolo liked something about him

His major purchase for that entire day however had been books. Not only had he bought what was necessary for the first year curriculum but also the second and third. He ended up shoving a bushy haired girl to the side to grab the last" Hogwarts in History" to which she huffed in irritation and began to lecture him about proper behaviour.

Harry firmly ignored her though. He could tell simply by the way she carried herself she was a muggle born. He refused to have any contact with anyone who had any form of relationship with something as filthy as muggles. He couldn't say that all the muggles out there were like the Dursleys however they were just as if not more worse. He had not only suffered at the hands of the Dursleys but also at the hands of the neighbours, the teacher and the other students who refused to help him in his time of need.

"I don't need them now do i? I'll never need anyone I'll become someone that's needed by others. Of course not that I'd actually help them. I had to help myself throughout my entire life. I'm sure the rest of the world can figure out to do the same"

"_**Don't let your grudges and bitterness over you past rule your future Harry. I know you've suffered in life. More so than most children however you should use that to propel yourself foreword to help yourself be happy rather than just achieve thing to get revenge on others. I'm not saying you shouldn't take revenge on them one day however that shouldn't' be the focal point in your life**_" Marvolo's voice sounded as though he was emerging from a painful memory and lesson .Harry couldn't help but feel empathy towards Marvolo who'd by his words suffered in life similarly to him.

He was right Harry realized. He could either make the world suffer for his upbringings and thrive on revenge or gain closure with himself and move on from this part of his life. He could prevent this from occurring again to other children by becoming someone in the ministry powerful enough to pass laws. Laws that would distance them from the muggle world and prevent such abuse from reoccurring. With that in mind he threw in some books about Wizarding laws before going to the counter. Throughout which he failed to recognize the stare of a man with a purple turban hidden behind a bookshelf

"This seems to be interesting" said a raspy voice as the man eyes bled red,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry's last and most exciting stop for the day had been at Ollivanders. He'd kept what he assumed to be the most appealing purchase for last and found himself proven to be correct. The dingy store was hard on the eyes and spoke for it age. However each and every wand stacked on those shelves sung to him their own specific tune, and together created a symphony of magic that washed over him like a tidal wave. It was quite odd, how similar magic was to Marvolo when it was communicating to him. There were emotions involved and a gentle guidance he could feel while harnessing magic. It made him wonder whether or not magic was a person like the spirit of Marvolo. The only keen difference was how much more raw and intense magic felt. The rush of pleasure that entered his veins when Marvolo communicated to him was not there. However what was present was the undeniable strength and nurture it provided. He couldn't help but embrace it with just as much love magic selflessly showered him with. There was no other way to respond to such power.

Not terrifying power of course-Something infinitely strong yet gentle at the same time. He wondered if this was what the love of a mother would feel like. He also wondered if he could ever begin to comprehend the intricacies behind magic, but one thing he knew for certain was that magic was a part of life. And to deny it in any form was pure madness.

He let his eyes gaze across the room and felt himself drawn to the back of it. Walking down dusty isles harry began to feel more and more expectant-as he could feel the magical identity that was trying to reach his own core. At the end of the last shelf he let his eyes rest firmly on the pitch black box covered in layers and layers of dust. Which meant, no one had yet been able to wield it and it had been around for quite a while. It had been waiting for him- no not just it this was his wand as he refused to allow anyone not even himself to disrespect it by calling it a plain old object. Magic was life after all and a wand was not simply an object that had sealed magic. It sung to him with pride as that thought entered his mind

As he picked up his wand he felt a warm rush of acceptance flood through him and a sense of trust begin to bubble inside him. Yes this was something he'd trust-he'd love, not just his wand but magic itself. It had been a constant in his life and he would do anything to protect it, to harness it and wield it to its greatest potential- as it would be an insult to magic itself to do anything otherwise.

With that in mind he turned around to head to the counter only to find himself face to face with and old man. The man's eyes-an opaque silver- put him at unease but he'd seen too many crueller eyes in life and had been in too many uncomfortable situations to feel fear. Forcing himself not to yelp in surprise he tried to stay calm and felt a hint of approval and wariness coming from Marvolo.

"_**His name is Ollivander, Harry. He's a wand maker and the owner of this shop. You should ask him what the core of your wand is. Your wand Harry, I think I can recognize it. The core feels familiar yet slightly different."**_Marvolo voice intercepted his wariness with and Harry began to grow curious. However before he could voice his questions Ollivander began his interrogation.

"sir-"he began only to be cut off.

"Harry potter is it? Yes it has to be- no one could have those eyes and not be her son." he began to sound slightly reverent. "I've come across many in my life but I've only seen those eyes once before and those had been worn by your mother. However yours seem to hold more pain and acceptance Mr. Potter." said the slightly intrigued voice of whom he now can identify as Mr Ollivander.

"Yes sir, I believe I've found my wand. May I ask what it's made of?

"Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches-the brother of the same wand that gave you that scar."Ollivander was quick to answer which meant he'd been expectant of that question. Despite how predictable it had been Harry couldn't help but wonder whether or not this man could see the future. It would explain why his eyes appeared so mist-clouded with premonitions of the future perhaps?

Marvolo suddenly became quiet and unresponsive. Worried, Harry tried to send him a wave of his concern which was quickly answered back by a surge of affection. He'd still seemed shocked though and Harry wondered why?

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what does it mean to have brother wands?"Harry asked anxiously.

"Brother wands are a symbol of magical matches, Mr. Potter. Magical matches are souls equals in every term-be it power, intelligence, cunning or bravery. The thread of fate that binds them together is too strong to break. Their first priority would be each other, as their relationship would be the forefront on their mind-a relationship that can take any from be it lovers, friends or foes. However friendship occurs very rarely and only in cases where one of the matches is a creature and couldn't afford to have a lover or enemy as he or she already had a mate to protect. Friendship is a sign of a weaker bond which means both magical matches aren't that strong. To have a magical match as an enemy however is also unproductive as their wand would refuse to kill the other. Being each other's first priority they'd be so focused on the extermination of the other any other goal or ambitions will be unsuccessful." Ollivander spoke in a cryptic tone that only served to highlight his age and therefore knowledge.

The rush of fear, rage and hope left him perplexed once the old man-or was it a creature?-finished his lecture. Bottling up his emotions he decided to keep himself calm and sort out his disarray of emotions later.

"Sir if you don't mind I'd like to buy my wand now" Harry forced himself to ignore the awkwardness that filled the room. An awkwardness he was quite sure only he could feel.

Don't worry about buying it child. What I just saw with my eyes was more than enough. I expect to see great things from you, Mr. Potter. For that is your destiny after all. No matter what road you choose greatness will follow you, hound you, and drown you until you accept it for what it is.

As he felt the door close behind him he could only ponder over the man's cryptic parting words. He was sure his theory about the old man was correct. He could without a doubt see the future or at least predict parts of it.

Harry felt his irritation and respect for the man grow as he headed towards leaky cauldron.

As he continued walking to his intended location he felt his mind beginning to wander. There was nothing better to do while walking after all. His thoughts began to drift and Ollivander's explanation about magical matches kept circling his mind

Those words despite the confusion and rage they'd raised had also made him feel a brief moment of hope. Despite who it was that was his magical match, it didn't change the fact that he could have a chance for love-for happiness. Oh lord! What was wrong with him? He knew logically that he should squash that feeling away. This was the same man who had tried to kill him with no remorse as an infant. Yet he couldn't squash that feeling away. Something inside him –was it Marvolo?-encouraged him to be happy for such a thing.

Was he that starved for affection? Was he that desperate for any form of lo-BAM

His thoughts were intercepted as he went crashing down by a red haired buffoon.

The fool who appeared to be the same age as him bustled himself up as stared at him in annoyance.

"Hey! Watch where your standing, you stupid kid! Don't you know who I am? I'm Ronald Weasley! Remember that! You know why? Cuz I'm the boy-who-lived's future best friend and brother in law. My sister's gonna marry him and everything." the buffoon spoke in a loud annoying tone that almost made Harry flinch.

Harry, however could feel himself gape at the moron. He couldn't even bring himself to stand up. No he was still on the ground trying to work out the stupidly of this kid in his mind. Was he mental or something? What was wrong with him? His mother obviously taught him no manners. Or was this normal? Is this what wizards said when they crashed into people?

"_**No Harry, no one with any form of tact acts like this. Of course his mother taught him no manners. When did she have the time popping out kid after kid? It's a surprise she had enough time to spend with one of them let alone- how many was it 7? What's shocking is the clothes the kid is wearing. Weasley are very poor pureblood wizards, Harry. Of course that never stopped them from having more kids and thinning out their resources but I'm sure that the family could barely afford new school robes and books for one of their children let alone being capable to shower their youngest son with such gifts"**_

``Of course they'd have enough. There using my money after all. They don't know yet that I've cancelled their monthly salary from my vaults. When they do figure it out thought they'll end up having to return everything and sell whatever they can to pay back as compensation.``

``How do you know all that though? I mean about the Weasleys?``

``Later Harry. For now I think should unfortunately pay attention to the buffoon- as you say it- in front of you``

``Hey kid! Are you listening to me?" The buffoon was indeed trying to get his attention by flailing his hands in front of him.

"What?"He asked in a curt tone. If it walked like a buffoon and talked like a buffoon well then it probably was a buffoon. Harry had nothing against animals but this one did not deserve an sort of respect from him. And therefore he would not show to him .Or its mother and whoever else had done the job raising him. He was a fine piece of crap that's what he was

"Don't talk to me like that! Weren't you listening to who I am-"If harry ever thought a person could turn red then he was see it in reality now. You honestly couldn't tell the difference between his hair colour and face.

"Yeah I heard the first time. I'm just trying to wrap my head around how stupid you are" Honesty was in the end the best route after all. No point in hiding what he'd Weasley would probably figure out in a few years-no make that decades if he continues on the road he's set towards

What he didn't understand was how this boy couldn't identify that he was Harry potter. Wasn't the scar visible enough?

Most of the Wizarding world if not all believes that the scar ends slightly above your forehead. They don't know that it extends past your eyelids. Not to mention that the boy wasn't expecting to run into the great harry potter today. And whoever he was expecting you did not fit the role. You should be happy for that. Only means you're not on the same intelligent level to become his friend

"what'd you say?"urrggg the boy was honestly starting to piss him off.

"Are you deaf and stupid or something? Why would Harry Potter marry into the Weasley family. He isn't even a part of the Wizarding worlds yet. He's living with relatives. There's no way he could be your friend or have agreed to marry your sister. Your honestly deranged if you continue to believe that since it'd never happen"

"Oh yeah! What do you know? Your just some stupid muggleborn that doesn't know anything. Dumbledore himself came to my house to sign the marriage contract. Its unbreakable you know?"

Harry stilled suddenly and felt gripping fear when he realized what the boy had just said. No! That couldn't be true could it?

"_**Relax harry it's not true. Well the marriage contract may be however it is not unbreakable. A marriage contract can only be drawn up by parent, godparents and magical guardians chosen for the child at birth by the parents. Magic will only listen to and obey such contracts if the person signing in authority of the child had any of these direct links to him or her. Since Albus Dumbledore isn't any of these, he doesn't have the capabilities to makes this contract unbreakable."**_

As Marvolos spoke harry could feel his nerves become less tense and a wave of relief wash over him. He was beyond grateful that he had Marvolo with him. There was no way in hell he could survive this world with his sanity intact without him,

"That's odd I thought Weasleys were a bunch of muggle lovers .Guess you're a shame to your family then weasel .If that itself is even possible," a third voice entered the conversation-if it could be called that and diverted Harry's attention

A blonde haired boy with angular features stared back at him. There was and intrigue in his eyes-an intelligence there that made Harry's own lit up in interest. Something about the boy attracted him. Maybe it was his magic. It was stronger, ridiculously strong when compared to the buffoon behind him but not on the same level as his own. Harry had yet to meet someone with the same power level as himself.

The other boy, however hadn't seen the world how harry had seen it .He could tell by the lack of shadows in his eyes. But harry couldn't bring himself to resent this boy-whoever he was- for it.

"Draco Malfoy" the boy introduced himself while holding out his hands and harry finally felt a slight lift of the stress that had been on his shoulders. Finally someone in this world knew a thing or two about manners.

"Harry potter" he replied back as he shook the boys hands and felt pleased to notice that there was no surprise in the boys eyes. So some people could make connections now after all. The gasp behind him put a smirk on his face that turned to disgust as he turned around to see the buffoon wide eyed and drooling at him.

"y-yo-yo-your Har-r-ry P-P-P-o-t-t-t-e-r" The deranged voice only furthered his look of an animal with rabies .As pleased as harry felt his disgust towards the boys overshadowed any amusement he could revel in.

"Ronald! Get back here! You want your new broom don't you?" a well endowed plump women seemed to be flailing her arms to get her sons attention.

'must be a Weasley thing-to have no manners'

The boy let out a high pitch squeak before running towards his mother where he belonged.

"Pretty pathetic isn't it?"Draco called to him capturing his attention once more.

Ah! Someone who understood his moral pain. Oh! This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship

And Harry was proven to be correct as he continued to speak to each other. What began with snide insults to the Weasleys slowly developed into questions and theories on what Hogwarts would be like. Draco seemed excited and assure of himself that he would get into Slytherin. Harry who has no idea about the houses found himself perplexed until Marvolo ended up helping him.

"There are four houses in Hogwarts , Harry. You'll read about it in Hogwarts history. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin is for the cunning, Ravenclaw is for the knowledgeable, Hufflepuff is for the loyal and Gryffindor is for the brave-or foolish in most cases."

What house were my parents in?"despite there absence in his life harry couldn't help but wonder what type of person he'd be had they lived.

Marvolo's voice sounded solemn and for some reason tinged with remorse._**"They were both Gryffindors harry. They were foolish yet brave. They died to protect their loved ones after all. They died to protect you. Never forget this Harry. Your parents loved you from their bottom of their hearts and would continue to be proud of you no matter how you turn out."**_

Harry couldn't' help but wonder whether or not Marvolo had known his parents or met them once in his life .Before he could ask Draco ended up interrupting his train of thoughts

"Harry, you there?" Draco asked seeming slightly concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright. And about the houses thing I guessing I'll probably be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hufflepuff is out of the question and I don't know about Gryffindor. My parents were apart of it after all, but I don't think I'm Gryffindor material. If Weasley ends up in it I'll definitely won't" Harry ended in a teasing manner.

"yeah your right" Draco responded before holding the door open to a strange store. It read Eeylops Owl Emporium in the front and harry found himself curious. He wasn't sure whether or not he'd want a pet but owls were considered useful.

"Come on Harry! You should get an owl. That way we could talk to each other over the summer. I could teach more about the Wizarding world." Draco started getting more and more excited but seemed slightly withdrawn at the smells that were emitted from the store.

He found no reason to disagree or complain and started to enter the store only to feel his eyes drawn to a snowy white owl. She was beautiful he realized and could feel Marvolo agreeing with could see the intelligence in her eyes and saw that she was assessing him just as he was as was assessing her. Whatever it was that she saw she approved of, for she swooped down from her stand and flew to sit on his shoulder.

"Whoah" Draco exclaimed and harry found himself reassuring the other boy that it was alright and this was the owl he would be the one purchasing. The store owner seemed delighted for some reason and when harry asked he only replied

"Well this little one right here has pretty high maintenance. Wouldn't even look at any of the potential buyers. She acutally bit off a few of the fingers of those that dared to touch her. I thought I 'd never find an owner for her and that she'd be here till she died." The owner replied still giddy in excitement

"Huh" Harry responded unimpressed and walked out the door with Draco .He realized it was getting late

and told his farewells to the other boys before rushing to leaky cauldron.

'Things were finally looking up' he thought to him and could feel Marvolo agree with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N- Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Every review I get leaves me feeling giddy with excitement and makes me want to finish the next chapter even faster._

_Darknaruto002-I have to say you really inspire me to finish my chapter quickly, just to hear your feedback on it. I can't begin to say how grateful I feel whenever I read your reviews_

_**HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE!**_

Staring up at the ceiling of leaky cauldron, Harry reflected on how he ended up in this position. He'd run back to the pub to get back to the Dursleys home- annoyed with himself in losing the track of time and wary of the Dursleys reactions to him.

'But where was he to go?' he asked himself sadly

"Ask the barman to rent a room here. When summer comes you can stay at a family home. Presuming that by that time Albus Dumbledore will no longer be your magical guardian. The barman's name is Tom" Marvolo ended with distaste.

Harry found this slightly amusing. 'Is there something wrong with the name Tom?'He'd never seen such abhorrence from Marvolo. Especially on something so silly as a name. Unless when dealing the Dursleys which Marvolo's attitude was nothing short of lethal. Harry was more than positive that it was only due to Marvolo's protectiveness, comfort-and dare he say it love, that allowed him to be capable of surviving those years, He'd be willing to do anything to protect Marvolo. He'd do anything in the world to make sure Marvolo was away from harm, happy and with him.

"It's a common name" was the flat and only response that was offered to Harry's previous question. This brought back his previous amusement to Marvolos' reactions and Harry felt a need to tease Marvolo a bit more,

"And how can Harry in anyway be considered spectacular?" He countered playfully

"Don't remind me. The only reason I'm not pushing you forward to change your name is due to the fact that it means 'ruler' while Tom is simple name most people use to name pets" Marvolo said in such a serious tone-as if the wrong name or rather unworthy name would be the end of the world.

Maybe he should have named his owl Tom rather than Hedgewig just to see Marvolos reactions when he called her by such a name. The aggravations he felt on Marvolos side sent him into a fit of giggles that he didn't even bother to suppress.

"Either way you should make a decision Harry people are starting to get fussy." Fussy- what an odd word for Marvolo to be using at that current moment. Either way it brought Harry back in to perspective. As it was only after that particular comment Harry came back to look at his surroundings, before noticing all eyes in the pub were on him. Pulling himself together he lead himself straight to the counter where 'Tom" the barman was cleaning mugs.

"May I help you Mr. Potter?" came a slightly mellow voice as the man put down his mugs to look harry in the eyes.

"Yes I'd like to rent a room for the rest for the rest of the month" Harry answered politely cutting straight to the point

"An entire month? What about going back home?"The man question incredulously. He seemed to be more shocked at the idea of Harry potter wanting to stay at his worn down pub rather than an 11 year old boy staying alone for a month.

"Don't worry my guardians are aware of my locations and don't have any complaints. There muggles you see. They don't know much of the Wizarding world and since I've lived such a sheltered life away from here they advised me to stay back and learn as much as I can firsthand- about the world I was meant to be in. I'm to stay here until the summer ends" Harry put on his most charming smile to sway the man's opinions

"Well that's one way to set things right. I must say the Wizarding world has missed you, Mr. Potter. I'm more than willing to offer you the king's suite for the entire month. It's the best one we have. I can also talk to the other shopkeepers in diagonally. I'm quite sure they'd be more than willing to show you around and explain how things work around here. After all there is only so much that can be learned from books." the barman finished excitement oozing his voice as he finished.

"Thank you. That would be very much appreciated" Harry had played his role as young naive saviour perfectly and mentally patted himself on the back over the fact that he'd achieved such success.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least we could do for our saviour after all "He then proceeded to lead him to his home for the next month and left shortly after informing him of the daily routine. After which harry collapsed on the bed and mulled silently over the man's previous words.

Saviour- strangely he found that word sickening. It felt suffocating to be described as such. Apart of him mocked him, taunted him for the use of such a word that was clearly not him. How could he, No why would he save a world, that'd abandoned him in his time of need. People who though him a saviour expected him to be noble for their causes and would pull him in every direction to get him to do what they respectively thought was right. Such expectations were too heavy to lift and he knew if he tried to act and be what the public expected of him he'd soon inevitably collapse under its own weight. No, he had to be someone that was purely an entity of himself. Someone who wouldn't change because of the public's opinion but rather become someone who would change their opinions of the world.

"_**Ambitious harry but not impossible. No nothings impossible. Not with magic after all. However you won't just need magic to accomplish such a dream. You'd need an unlimited access to knowledge, connections to other influential individuals, unrivalled power that would leave your followers panting in desire and most of all passion."**_

"Do you believe I have a chance at making this into a reality? I mean I get that its not impossible but does that still mean I can achieve this goal?"he questioned Marvolo specifically

"_**Yes, Harry. Why not you? From what you did downstairs and how the day has gone it's obvious that you're charming, cunning, and most of all ambitious. All of which are traits necessary to fill the role of a leader"**_

"Then I guess I should get started on this goal then." harry said with fervour excitement on how the future would look-how he'd change it to his desires as he pulled out his first book. 'Hogwarts a history'.

Harry had spent the rest of the week exploring the world of magic. He'd gone throughout the course curriculum for the first 3 years at Hogwarts like a breeze. He'd eventually ended up expanding his knowledge in Wizarding laws and customs. Wizarding etiquette had also been paid attention to as advised by Marvolo. The ease in which he breezed through the Hogwarts curriculum however put him at unease.

'Is the curriculum itself supposed to be this easy?"He'd questioned Marvolo as the thought passed his mind.

"_**Despite its' prestige and grand history Hogwarts is actually ranked the lowest magical school in all of Europe. This however became a constant expectation after Dumbledore became headmaster. One of Wizarding Britain's most embarrassing facts. During the previous headmaster's reign our school was tied for second. The lack of a constant defence against the dark arts teachers and the cheap books to make sure the taxes remain low though endanger the children's education. Dumbledore's eccentrics have lead to losses of history as well. Yule is now referred to Christmas and Halloween is decorated with jack o lanterns "**_Marvolos finished off with a brief flash of disgust at the mere thought of jack o lanterns

"Should I then change school then?"he questioned Marvolo actually curious for the answer.

"_**That idea has quite a bit of merit actually. Avoiding having to socialize with muggleborns and blood traitors would be far easier in Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons would however be the safest route. If you immediately change to Durmstrang, The public will go berserk that their saviour is going dark and your reputation will be left tarnished, thus that goal of yours will be lost."**_

"Maybe I should just change school after the first year itself. That way I wouldn't have Dumbledore chasing after me. I'd have freedom from him due to the fact that he'd no longer be my magical guardian, I'd have already formed connections in Hogwarts and I can have a reason for switching schools as the curriculum would be too easy for me. I'd even have evidence to solidate that"

"T_**hat's a marvellous idea, Harry**_" Marvolo pulsed with what harry presumed to be pride which led to him feeling blood rushing to his cheeks as he genuinely blushed in modesty

It was within this week that harry got a delivery from an impressive grey feathered owl. It's landed in his suite as he was reviewing his potions theory and held out a claw imperiously, waiting for him to relieve it of its burden.

Harry took apart the letter from the package and looked at the elegantly cursive writing and opened the letter. It had been from Draco.

_Dear harry,_

_You didn't think id forget about you did you? How have you been? I know I'm writing back a little later then I 'd hoped but I've been kept busy with my studies .I've gone through all the books for the 1 st year curriculum how about you?_

_I guessing you've done the same and more._

_The package I've sent you includes more books about potions and Wizarding customs._

_My godfather is the potion master so he'd expect me to know everything he questions me about-Even some of them being ridiculous questions._

_However I overheard my mother talking to my father-they were thrilled to know that we'd become friends- about how my godfather had been bullied during his school years by your father and his friends. I think he may hold a grudge against you since you apparently look exactly like him._

_Just a friendly warning to get through everything you can in this book_

_Your friend,_

_Draco_

By the end of the letter harry found himself contemplating the pickiness of the teachers in this school when the school itself had a rank that was low. However he pushed that thought to the side and quickly opened up the package.

'1001 potion basics; procedures, safety concerns, types, uses, ingredients, reactions, and tips' Witten by slug horn

"_**It's a good starter book Harry. I would've advised you to get it in Flourish and blots however the last copy fell into the hand of that bushy harried muggleborn**_."

"Ah! yes her" Harry spoke with distaste lingering in his tongue.

"_**You shouldn't show such aversion to muggleborns in Hogwarts, Harry. It'll only draw negative attention and force you to have to associate with them more"**_ Marvolo advised harry calmly.

"I'm aware of that. It's slightly hard to hide my true feelings with you. I don't feel the need to."Harry confessed slightly nervously and in fear of Marvolos reactions

He had not however expected Marvolos response which shook him to the core-pleasantly however and not with dread.

"_**I'm glad to hear that you can trust me, Harry. I can only assure you that you never have anything to fear if you wish to talk to me about something. I can promise you that you don't have to hide your true feelings with me and I'm pleased to hear that you don't feel obliged to currently. I've told you before have I not, I will always be there for you and you never have to worry about my absence in life."**_Marvolos melodious voice sent a wave of reassurance down his spine and lifted a self conciseness he never knew he had.

Trying to change the topic to something else his mind went back to the letter Draco had sent.

"My father was a bully?-like Dudley?"he asked forlornly. He'd come tor respect his parents after knowing they'd died to protect them-His mother especially. The fact that his father was similar to Dudley in his childhood made him freeze in fear. To know that the parents he'd come to reverent in such a short time were actually no different from the Dursleys gave him a sense of loss he couldn't begin to explain.

"_**He was young then, Harry. I'm sure he's made mistakes in life that he'd regret beyond the grave however everyone's entitled to their own mistakes Harry. It's a part of being human. And despite his tendencies when he was young he matured in his adult years. Otherwise your mother would have never ended up marrying him."**_The sight of his mother rejecting his father actually made him chuckle. Marvolos always knew what to do to bring his mood back up and Harry couldn't help but feel grateful that someone like Marvolo cared about him.

The rest of the month had been spent laundering around diagonally. True to tom's words most of the shopkeepers had become aware of why he was there and was more than willing to provide to him invaluable information about their shops origins, services and customers. Harry soaked it all up like a sponge and was more than willing to learn more. His questions and attitude to the Wizarding world ended up being answered and he somehow found himself being endeared to all of the shopkeepers.

The most interesting individual had been Ollivander. When he first walked in the found himself wary of how the experience itself would go. He later discovered with surprise that the man was a genius. The cores for magical wands and how their extracted and made fascinated Harry. Marvolo had similar thought and emotions if not greater than harry while watching the entire procedure necessary to make a wand.

He ended up exchanging letter on a daily basis with Draco and began to form a strong bond with the boy. It felt like more than an acquaintance. He felt as though he could find a true friend in Draco and the thought of such gave him a sense of fulfillment he never knew he wanted.

Summer itself was slowly coming to an end. During the last week of summer he ended up saying his farewells to most of the shopkeepers who all ended up giving them a token of some sort as a good luck charm in Hogwarts. His favourite had been the wand holster from Ollivander that he knew he'd use till the end of his days and not just in Hogwarts.

On September 1st harry had found himself all packed and ready to face not just Hogwarts but the rest of the Wizarding world with Marvolo on his side. With this in mind he entered the floo and stated with suppressed excitement

"Platform 9 and ¾"

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed that and remember to please review. I sorry to say though that the updates will be taking longer as the chapters after this will also be longer._

_Sneak peek for next chapter-_

_Harry walked across the platform as a flash of blond caught his eyes._

"_Harry! There you are. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show" exclaimed a familiar voice that caused harry to turn with smile on his face_

"_Draco! It's been too long" harry replied only to see two more blondes behind harry giving him calculating yet rather pleased looks_

"_Oh! How rude of me these are my parents. Lucius Malfoy, my father and Narcissa Malfoy my mother" Draco introduced with excitement still coating his tone._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm currently taking summer school to fast track and I'm also trying to manage a part time job on the side. I haven't really had the time to update. My exams are this week so I'll have free time soon. Expect an update in a week.

Take care-Driva


End file.
